Two Families
by tiffNronnie
Summary: When the one of the first Kuyhis falls in jealous love with one of the first Sohmas, nothing good can come of it.   So yeah I came up with this idea when I was half asleep, so my friend Tiffani and I made the story out of boredom. Yeah!
1. Chapter 1

"PARTY!" Veronica, a girl with short brown hair, oddly colored eyes and glasses, yelled as the three girls entered the club. Alysse, a quiet girl with blonde hair, just smiled.

"I hate these kind of places! You know I get panicky when I'm around too many people…" Tiffani, a gothic girl with short faded red hair and who probably has bipolar disorder, warned.

"Oh cheer up you know you wanted to come!" Veronica scolded. Tiffani sighed.

"Why am I here!" Tiffani demanded.

"Because we are boring when we are alone!" Veronica and Alysse said in sync. Tiffani rolled her green eyes and walked into the club with her two friends. When the song Riding Solo came on Alysse shrunk and sat down at a table while Tiffani perked up and went to the dance floor with Veronica. They danced like maniacs and then the song Dynamite came on. At this, Alysse joined them in the middle of the dance floor. They had just started dancing to and yell/singing the first part of the spng when three men about their age walked over to them.

"We challenge you to a dance off!" A tipsy man with hair over his left eye said slurring his words. Alysse blushed at the sight of the man. Tiffani stepped forward with a gleam in her eye.

"Finally some fun. We accept! Oh and how about we make this interesting?" Tiffani countered. Tiffani was a tad bit too cocky and a tad bit to addicted to gambling for her own good.

"Alright! Whoever wins has to buy a round of drinks for all of us." Hatori said, laughing a slightly drunken laugh.

"Have I seen you before?" the dark haired man dancing with Veronica asked.

"Probably in your dreams, love!" she said, winking.

"I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES! SAYING AYOO GOTTA LET GO!" Alysse and Veronica yelled, throwing their hands in the air as well. The man with long white hair who was dancing with Tiffani was staring at her. Tiffani started to blush and it after a moment turned bright red.

"Stop staring i know i am an idiot! You don't have to look at me like one..." Tiffani loudly stated before walking back to the booth the girls were sitting at earlier.

When the song ended, Alysse and Veronica invited the men to their table.

"I swear I have seen you before. What's your name?" the man named Shigure asked.

"Veronica Kuyhi. This is Tiffani Kuyhi and Alysse Kuyhi." Veronica answered. Shigure gasped.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WROTE LATE NIGHT INDULGENCE!" he said, recognizing her from her picture in the book. Veronica smiled.

"I see you admire my work." she smiled.

Tiffani laughed, she loved it when people noticed Veronica for the perverted writer she was because she would get a lot of attention whether it was good or bad was to be determined sometimes. Veronica and Shigure continued talking about writing and Tiffani had gotten lost in a day dream not noticing the Ayame was now sitting next to her. Alysse and Hatori were having a quiet conversation that appeared to be quit dull to Tiffani and Veronica so neither of them had the urge to join in.

Alysse and Hatori left to the bar.

*later, after they had danced some more*

"Ughh my feet are so tired, I need to take these shoes off!" Veronica groaned. The group went back to the table and Veronica unzipped her boots, lifting her feet onto the table to rest them. Shigure gasped. There was a silhouette of a dog tattooed on the inside of her ankle. Tiffani removed her coat, exposing her arms. On her left, she had a tattoo of a white snake curling up her arm. Ayame's eyes went wide. Shigure and Ayame looked at each other.

Tiffani noticed the glances at the tattoos.

"Don't think we are easy or freaks because of the tattoos... we have always had them and didn't choose to get them... although i do love snakes..." Tiffani started to mumble losing her train of thoughts.

"Yeah, Alysse has a little dragon tattooed on the base of her neck. I have no idea what the elders were thinking when they tattooed a baby there. They could have damaged her little neck.." Veronica said. When Hatori and Alysse returned to the table, Shigure and Ayame grabbed Hatori.

"We need to talk to these girls in a more private and formal manner." Shigure said seriously.

Veronica and Tiffani looked up at their drunken friend.

"I think they know." Veronica said, looking back at Tiffani.

"Say, what is your last name?" Tiffani asked the men.

"Sohma." They all replied.

The girls gasped.

"We need to talk." Tiffani said, standing.

Tiffani grabbed her coat and Veronica put her shoes back on.

"So where we going to go?" Veronica asked.

"My place." Shigure announced. Hatori seemed to have sobered up. So did Alysse. Tiffani quickly finished her drink... non alcoholic (they were scared to let her drink real alcohol because they didn't know how she would handle it) wine and they were off.

"Do you know?" Shigure asked as they entered his home.

"Do we know that you're family turns into the Chinese zodiac? Yes. Do I know which you are? No." Veronica answered, crossing her arms and sitting down at their table.

"How?" Hatori asked.

"Hm?"

"How do you girls know?" he asked.

"Don't you know the story behind your curse?" Alysse interjected.

"Vaguely." Ayame said, joining them at the table.

"Tiffani, care to explain?" Veronica said, looking over at her cousin who was leaning against the doorway.

Tiffani blushed and looked away. She was the one who knew the most out of them. She was fascinated with it when she was younger but as she got older she realized not being able to get close to anyone outside of your family and of a different sex would be horrible. So as she got older she researched even harder trying to find a way to stop the curse.

"Well it's a long story... in simple terms an ancestor of ours was in love with an ancestor of yours, so they cursed your ancestor to only be able to hold her, she accidentally cursed both our families because she was new to magic. Then... she kinda died after casting the curse and her mother took things over. So now one member of our family is destined to be with a member of the Sohma family. So when someone in your family is born who has the curse then someone in our family is born to be with them and tattooed with the animal of the one they are destined to be with..." Tiffani continued blushing... she didn't want to be forced to love someone... she didn't even want to love anyone.

The three men looked at Tiffani wide eyed, then looked at each other, then looked at the girl that they were 'destined to be with'.

"Ah!" Tiffani yelled as she was tackled in a hug by Ayame.

"It's true.." Shigure said, noticing how Ayame didn't change into a snake.

"What animals are you guys?" Veronica asked.

"Th-the dog." Shigure said, motioning to himself.

"The dragon." Hatori said, looking at Alysse.

"And I'm the snake." Ayame said, pulling away from Tiffani.

Tiffani was blushing bright red.

"I guess it sucks to be you because I don't believe in love and I never plan on believing it." she angrily said. Ayame looked sad. He was destined to be with someone who refused the existence of love. Veronica slapped Tiffani behind the head.

"Don't be such a prick!" Veronica scolded. Tiffani sighed. Alysse and Hatori seemed to be in their own world and weren't paying attention... probably because they were very drunk. Shigure felt horrible for his friend but was happy for himself.

"Veronica.. you know what I mean." Tiffani said, looking at her friend. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I may know, but I don't care. You don't have to be so rude and blunt like that! And it's not like you couldn't give love a try for once!" Veronica said growled, her part of the curse kicking in.

"It only leads to hurt." Tiffani hissed.

"How would you know if you've never felt it!" Veronica barked. She saw Tiffani's eyes begin to turn to slits. She looked down at her hands and her nails were turning to claws.

"Because I've seen what you become! I see what happens every time you come home after being broken up with!" Tiffani spat back, her fangs elongating.

"STOP!" Alysse yelled angrily. The two looked at her with their animalistic features.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiffani blushed. Her and Ayame were still on the floor. Ayame went to get up jumped when Tiffani let out a screech. Suddenly she grabbed a tail that was extruding from her lower back.

"That hurt!" Tiffani yelled as she tried to make her tail feel better. She got up and exorcised her scaly tail.

"Tiffani you really need to be kinder and Veronica don't hit." Alysse scolded. Veronica was already back to normal but Tiffani was still part snake.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo yelled. Tiffani looked at the orange haired punk and he looked back in shock.

"Don't ask and i won't bite." Tiffani threatened pointing to her fangs. Veronica went to hit Tiffani again when she noticed that Tiffani had hidden her tail and put on some sunglasses.

"I'm leaving so have fun. If i ever see any of you Sohma's again it would only be because i found the way out of this curse..." Tiffani said as she left the home.

"Bitch!" Veronica yelled as Tiffani left the house. Tiffani flipped her off as she continued walking.

"What is all the yelling about?" Yuki asked, walking down the stairs.

"We'll explain later." Hatori said.

Veronica looked over at Ayame. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't take it personally. She's.. well she's Tiffani." Veronica said, rubbing his back.

"Can we please know what's going on? What do they know about the curse? And why didn't he change?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Later." Hatori said firmly.

"We're going to need a place to stay tonight. Home is far." Alysse spoke up.

"You can stay here." Shigure said.

"Where? Miss Honda has the only spare room." Yuki said.

Veronica smiled a devilish smile. Shigure understood it all the way and smiled. Alysse and Hatori were already passed out on the couch.

"Wait why the hell did that chick have fangs?" Kyo asked. Veronica gave a look of disgust she didn't want to think about Tiffani at the moment.

Tiffani was had finally turned back to her full human self.

'Damn it! I hate this now i'm freezing! Dang it... why didn't i take the car. Maybe i should head back... but...' Tiffani thought... she was trying to figure out what to do because she didn't want to go back it would be too awkward, but she is to far away from home to walk there.

"Go to bed boys." Shigure said, leading Veronica up to his room. The boys cringed.

"Like we'll be able to sleep over what you're doing.." Kyo shuddered.

Shigure turned around to see Ayame with a sad look. Veronica also seen this look.

"Don't worry she isn't very social... but you guys are destined to be together so she has to come around some time." Veronica said trying to cheer up Ayame. All the sudden there was a knock on the door. Ayame answered. It was Tiffani she was blushing.

"Um... can i have the car keys?" Tiffani asked shamefully.

"No not until you can play nice!" Veronica scolded Tiffani like a little girl. Tiffani looked at her feet. She knew she deserved it.

"I'm sorry snake boy... erm what's your name again?" Tiffani said still looking at her feet. "Ayame." he answered plainly.

"Right. I'm sorry Ayame for being so cold. It isn't personal, trust me. I'm just... different, is all."

"Here's the keys." Veronica said, taking them out of her bra(who would try and steal 'em there?) and throwing them to Tiffani.

"Bye.." Tiffani said quietly, turning to leave.

"See ya." Veronica called as she watched her friend leave.

"Oh... and bye Ayame." Tiffani said before she left. Tiffani got in the car and went to start it but it was stalling. She mumbled some curse words under her breath and walked back to the house.

"Um... Hi... where is the nearest hotel i could walk to?" Tiffani asked.

"It's 5 miles that way." Shigure said. Tiffani blushed bright red.

"Hi... um... can i stay the night here?..." Tiffani asked.

"Well I think that should be left up to Ayame since we have no available rooms and you would have to stay with him." Shigure said.

'Yea because the guy who i said i wouldn't ever love will totally want me to stay with him.' Tiffani thought.

"It's fine." he said. This caused Tiffani to have a mini heart attack.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and the two left, Tiffani continuously giving him odd looks.

Veronica smiled then yawned.

"You tired?" Shigure asked, looking at the shorter person.

"A bit. Please just take me to your room. I need sleep." she sighed, looking up at him.

"Oh and before I forget, don't even think of recreating a chapter of my book tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica woke to the sound of the bed creaking. She blinked and saw Shigure walking to his wardrobe.

"Morning." she mumbled. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. He loved the feeling he got whenever he set his eyes on her. It was like hey had known each other they're entire lives. It was like she was his other half. Like they were lovers.

Veronica scrambled off of the bed and walked over to Shigure, wrapping her arms around his bare torso. He smiled down at her. She was quite adorable when she woke up.

"I can't help but feel close to you. Under the circumstances it makes a little sense. But to have never met you before until now is just... wow." she said is a quiet morning voice. Shigure kissed her forehead, sending an electric jolt through him. He shivered in pleasure and reached in his wardrobe for one of his t-shirts.

"Here. You can wear this. Go downstairs to the table and I'll be right after you." he instructed. Veronica nodded and put on the shirt as she walked out of the room.

"Good morning Alysse!" Veronica sang. Alysse held her head.

"Owww." she said.

"She's got a hangover." Hatori said, stifling a laugh.

Ayame took Tiffani and himself to Shigure's house for breakfast that morning. Tiffani had on some extra clothes she kept in her car on.

"Good morning Ayame!" Shigure yelled as soon as Ayame walked in. Tiffani was right behind him but now one greeted her. She stood behind where Veronica was sitting. Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki took their seats at the breakfast table.

"Ok someone tell me what the hell happened!" Kyo yelled. Alysse groaned.

"Please be quiet your tone." Tiffani said, she was still feeling guilty about the other night. She reexplained the story. Kyo's eye was twitching.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kyo yelled. Alysse let out an agonizing sound because of the loud noises. Tiffani glared at Kyo. Kyo glared back.

"So Veronica... should we go figure out what's wrong with the car now that's daylight?" Tiffani asked. Hatori had an embarrassed look.

"Urm sorry but when we got here i kind of removed the spark-plugs... i guess it was because i was drunk and wanted to make sure we got down to the bottom because well... i was drunk and drunk minds... well you get it right?" Hatori apologized.

Veronica sighed.

"Go take care of it, Hatori." she said. Alysse fell over backwards, holding her head.

"Make it stop." she groaned. Tiffani and Veronica looked at their friend.

"She wont last in the car." said Tiffani.

"Not a chance." said Veronica

"Can we maybe.."

"Stay a little.."

"Longer?" the two asked together. Shigure smiled at Veronica and nodded. He wouldn't pass up a chance to get to know her better.

Tiffani rested her head on top of Veronica's.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"Resting my head." Tiffani replied.

"Well rest your head on the table." Veronica scolded.

"That's rude." Tiffani stated. Veronica Moved fast enough that Tiffani fell since she was balance by Veronica's head and shoulders. Veronica laughed, Alysse groaned, and Tiffani slowly got up and helped Alysse up.

"Go and get some more sleep... it might make you feel better. Besides we are going to be here until your hangover goes away so might as well make it go away as quickly as possible." Tiffani said. Veronica slapped Tiffani behind the head.

"Stop being so rude! You should be happy we get more time here!" Veronica scolded. Tiffani shrugged and tried not to get angry. Veronica continued scolding her.

"I'm going for a walk..." Tiffani cut in.

"Ayame if you want i will allow you to join me but only if you don't tackle me again..." Tiffani said in a cold voice.

"I'd rather not spend my time with a bitch." he said curtly, walking out of the room. Tohru dropped her food out of shock while Veronica laughed as loud as she could.

"Hahah I love you Ayame." she said, as she stood to guide Alysse to Shigure's room.

Tiffani glared at Ayame as he left.

"I'm not a bitch i'm a cold hearted reptile... Veronica is the bitch." Tiffani said as she walked out the door to take a walk. Veronica stopped laughing and glared at Tiffani who turned just in time to give an evil smile. But she ended up having fangs and snake eyes.

"Um Tiffani... you can't leave." Veronica plainly told her. Tiffani touched her fang and mumbled under her breath.

"Darn it why do i get so worked up so easily...*sigh* oh well looks like i'm stuck here..." Tiffani stated. Now she was bored and agitated.

"So where did that Ayame person go?" Tiffani asked.

"Since when do you care?" Shigure replied as Kyo, Tohru and Yuki left.

"Since i became bored and besides i offered to go for a walk with him he's the one who denied it." Tiffani blandly said. Shigure pointed to where Ayame was and Tiffani ran off to find him.

"Hey" She yelled when she caught up to him. He just brushed her off and ignored her. "What the hell?" she asked as he continued without looking back.

"Why would I spend time with someone who doesn't care about me?" he replied, not looking at her.

"I swear that girl is going to kill me." Veronica sighed as she walked over to Shigure. She wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest.

"Let's just hope her fangs aren't venomous because if they are then i think we are all doomed." Shigure joked. Veronica smiled and kissed him.

"Well i'm happy with who i'm paired with... i'm just worried for Ayame... I hope she doesn't break him... or kill him..." Veronica sighed.

"Oh and um... sorry to say but her fangs are venomous but don't worry we carry a special anti venom just in case." Veronica added.

"Why should i care about you when i don't know you? Am i supposed to look at you once and think you are my soul mate?" Tiffani asked.

"Well it worked for the others so I would think so!" he said angrily.

"Well i'm not like the others!" Tiffani yelled. She started to head back to the house when she fell over a random tree root.

"Oh are you hurt?" Ayame said, totally forgetting he was mad. He ran over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up off of the ground.

"Oh look, you've scratched yourself." he said, reaching his hand up to inspect the scrath on her cheek. She smacked his hand away.

"I don't need your help!" she scolded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh look she's running our way... Hey what's wrong?" Veronica asked Tiffani.

"Nothing why would anything be wrong?" Tiffani said forcing herself to be calm.

"Oh well you were running and your cut." Veronica pointed out. Tiffani touched her cut, which was bleeding kind of badly.

"It's nothing... where's the bathroom?" Tiffani asked. Shigure pointed it out and Tiffani went to clean herself up.

"Aaya what happened?" Shigure asked when his best friend walked through the door. Ayame looked at him.

"She flipped out because I helped her up after she tripped." he shrugged.

Tiffani walked out of the bathroom with the cut on her cheek cleaned up.

"Is Hatori done with the car and is Alysse ready to go?" Tiffani asked. Veronica shrugged.

"Why do you want to leave so soon?" Veronica asked. Tiffani shrugged and started to walk up the stairs.

"What room is Alysse in? Don't worry I won't wake her up I just want to rest a bit." Tiffani asked.

"Well go rest on the couch and get to know Ayame! You don't need to be stuck away from society all the time." Veronica pointed.

"I'm going to rest in the car." Tiffani said angrily, leaving to the car.

"I can't believe her!" Veronica said in an aggravated tone. She pulled Shigure's arms off of her and ran upstairs.

"Hey whoa what!" was heard from Shigure's room. The next sight they had was of Veronica dragging Alysse down the stairs.

"We're leaving. Go sit in the car."

"Why?" Alysse asked.

"Because Tiffani is being a bitch!" Veronica yelled. Alysse shrugged and walked to go in the car. Hatori had just walked in.

"I'm done..." He stated. Ayame sighed.

"I'll go talk to her... you guys should have some fun before you have to go... you shouldn't have to leave with a bad feeling." Ayame said unjoyfully.

"No.. Ayame. Don't push it. Give her time. She'll come around. She always does." Veronica sighed.

When Veronica and Alysse got to the car Tiffani was curled up in the back seat asleep. She was in her part snake form.

Shigure, Hatori and Ayame came out to say good-bye. Shigure and Veronica gave each other a goodbye kiss. Hatori and Alysse hugged. Ayame wasn't even sure where Tiffani was until he looked in the back seat.

"See ya guys." Veronica said, waving out her window and Alysse drove them home.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what did you think of yours Alysse." Veronica asked when they got home.

"He's okay." she said happily, her eyes being glazed over as she thought.

"What about you?" she asked when she came back to her senses as they entered their home.

"Hah, he's more than perfect." she said, smiling.

"Well happy you two like your men..." Tiffani stated.

"Oh shut up if you gave yours a chance you would probably find you like him or even lo-" Veronica was cut off by Tiffani's hand covering her mouth.

"Don't even say it... Give me the keys... I'm going for a ride!" Tiffani demanded. Veronica glared and handed over the keys. Tiffani hopped in the car and drove off.

"Hey Shigure isn't that the girls car?" Ayame asked. Shigure got up and looked out the window then nodded. All the sudden the horn honked. Ayame jumped.

"I think it's for you..." Shigure stated when he realized it was Tiffani behind the wheel.

"Well can you go say I'm not here?" Ayame asked. Shigure laughed and shook his head no. Ayame took a breath and went out to face the girl.

"Get in..." Tiffani demanded. Ayame refused. Tiffani got out of the car and grabbed his hand to force him into the car.

"Shigure! Shigure! Help! Kidnap kidnap!" Ayame shouted. Shigure waved him off and walked back into the house.

Tiffani laughed at Ayame's overreaction.

"Alright your loss I was just trying to make up for being a cold blooded bitch... oh well bye." Tiffani said as she started to get into the car.

Ayame got in the car too.

"I thought Veronica was the bitch." he smiled.

"Wanna see my shop?" Ayame asked with excitement. Tiffani giggled.

"Hah okay then. Where is it?" she asked.

"Right there!" he said, pointing out the fabric shop.

"Oh I know this place! Veronica got some outfits for her book's cover art here." said Tiffani.

"Say what do you sell anyways?" Tiffani asked.

"Anything that is requested. People, men and woman, have asked for maids outfits, nurse's uniforms, school girl outfit, and all the way down the list. And all to liven up bedroom time." he explained.

"Hell even Shigure has purchased a school girl outfit."

"What!" Tiffani yelled. It was a good thing she was already parked or she may have hit something.

"Is there a problem?" Ayame asked.

"Bedroom time?... really?" Tiffani asked. Ayame shrugged.

"We're adults so does it matter what other people do in the privacy of their bedroom?" Ayame asked.

"Well I am done with this conversation..." Tiffani said.

"It's as if you're a virgin." Ayame chuckled. Tiffani was bright red.

"I said I was done with this conversation!" Tiffani snapped.

Ayame laughed.

"Veronica's a virgin too you know!" she said angrily. Ayame gave her a confused look.

"But she wrote that book so descriptively.

"She reads a lot." Tiffani said angrily.

"Well... hm... I am genuinely shocked." Ayame announced.

"Urm... your kind of... well I guess you lost your temper..." Ayame pointed out. Tiffani was about to say something when she realized she had fangs.

"Crap!" she yelled. She quickly put on a scarf and sunglasses on and was happy she didn't have the tail at that moment.

"Come on let's go into my store until you change back." Ayame offered. Tiffani nodded. She hated being the person in her family that changed the easiest. She blamed it on herself since she always stayed in studying about her family's history, magic, and the curse. Since she was always inside she never really developed people skills and therefore has trouble controlling her emotions sometimes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Veronica.. You're publicist is here.." Alysse said, looking out the window.

"Be nice this time!"

"You always ruin my fun!" Veronica said. She ran out of the house and jumped in her car(a 1967 Ford Mustang) and sped off towards the Sohmas before her publicist could see her.

"Hey!" Veronica yelled when Shigure opened the door.

"Hi what's up?" Shigure asked.

"Oh just trying to get away from my publicist." Veronica replied. Shigure laughed.

"I know the feeling. I love tortur- er- teasing my publicist!" Shigure shared.

Veronica started laughing but stopped abruptly. Her ears perked up when she heard a familiar sound.

"She followed me here." she said under her breath. She turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Heyyy what's up!" Veronica said, waving at her fuming publicist.

"I don't believe it.. we have the same publicist!" Shigure said, clapping his hands together.

"Veronica don't play that way! You know what I'm here for just please go back home and give me the draft!" her publicist cried.

"I will, but today I'm visiting a mutual friend!" Veronica called back, smiling.

"Veronica you're going to be the death of me! I'm going to lose my job because of you!

"Well that's your problem now go tell someone else about your petty squabble." Veronica said with a bored tone. The publicist basically was to the point of ripping her hair out. Next thing you knew Veronica was tied up in the publicist back seat.

"Do you have to be so cruel?" Shigure asked. The publicist turned and nodded and when she turned around Veronica was gone. All the sudden she heard a car start and Shigure and Veronica were driving off... with her keys.

"VERONICAAAA!" she cried, running after them.

"What's going on Yuki?" Tohru asked. Yuki turned away from the window.

"Shigure is torturing that poor woman again." he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

"So... Now what?" Tiffani asked. She was extremely bored. Even thought it's only been a few minutes... maybe 13 minutes at the most.

"Well your still part snake..." Ayame stated.

"This sucks..." Tiffani exclaimed. Ayame flashed her some puppy dog eyes. Tiffani teasingly stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wasn't saying you suck... yet... and don't worry I'm a mean person so if I do say you suck trust me it's the closest I can get to a compliment." She started to mumble.

"Your a strange little cookie." Ayame said. Tiffani looked him.

"Oh really? Did you just now notice?" She asked. He was about to say something when she tackled him and sat on him with an I-don't-care look.

"What was that for?" he asked, his voice muffled by the floor.

"I have no idea." Tiffani said, getting off of him

She sat next to him as he gathered himself.

"I guess it was payback..." She said blushing.

"But I just hugged you. You sat on me!" he said.

"I'm not one to hug!"

"Well get over it! It will become mandatory that you hug me at least once a day!" Ayame said certain that if he could reason he could force.

"Ahhah no." Tiffani laughed.

"Yes" Ayame said very seriously. Tiffani was about to shake her head no when Ayame glomped her.

"GAH! Get off me!" Tiffani yelled.

"Nope! Not until you agree to my demands!" Ayame said with a smile.

"Gah alright alright one small hug every day FINE!" she yelled. Ayame climbed off of her.

"YAY! Hug!" Ayame yelled. Tiffani gave him a murderous look.

"No... I'm counting the fact that you just sat on me as a hug." Tiffani said sternly.

"Oh you're no fun! I bet Veronica would hug me." Ayame said. Tiffani felt a twang of... something. Anger? No that wasn't it. Sadness? No not that either. Jealousy? But... How?

"But you can only hug the person your paired with... so HA!" Tiffani rubbed it in Ayame's face. Ayame had a sad look.

"Great I'm paired with someone who doesn't like affection whatsoever!" Ayame cried. Tiffani shrugged and turned her back to him.

"Not my fault..." She stated.

Tiffani heard sobbing. She turned to see Ayame crying.

"You don't know what it's like," he sobbed, "to never be able to hold a woman. One you may care for deeply. You don't know what it's like, to never be loved by someone out of the family. Being stuck with Shigure! Sure I love him but he's a man! I need a woman! And I find out that there is a woman for me and I can't fucking have her because she so caught up on herself!"

Tiffani was shocked. She looked at the broken man, sobbing his heart out.

Tiffani felt horrible.

"I'm not caught up in myself... I just don't want to get hurt!" Tiffani yelled. She felt like a bitch. She went to give Ayame a hug.

"Well think about it this way... the less often you get a hug the more you appreciate it..." Tiffani whispered.

Ayame wrapped his arms around Tiffani fast and he held her there.

"I would never hurt you.." he whispered into her hair.

"You can't tell the future Ayame..." Tiffani said. Ayame had a sad look on his face.

"You're right. Maybe I might as well just go kill myself right now. Would that please you?" he spat letting her go. Tiffani's eyes went wide.


	8. Chapter 8

"No... That's not what I meant..." Tiffani ran out crying. She drove away as fast as she could. "So what do we do now?" Shigure asked. Veronica shrugged.

"Wait 'till she finds us I guess."

"You're such an evil bitch." he laughed. Veronica smiled and bowed.

All the sudden there was a knock on the car window. It was Tiffani crying.

"Veronica! I HATE Ayame! I tell him I don't want to love and he threatens suicide!..." Tiffani stopped talking and hid her face when she seen Shigure.

"Veronica may we speak at home?" Tiffani said in an emotionless voice.

"No. Tiffani you need to grow up." Veronica stated. She rolled up her window and drove off to the park.

Tiffani walked back to her car and went back to Ayame's store. She walked in to see Ayame just sitting there.

"Ever threaten suicide again and I'll kick your ass..." Tiffani threatened but her voice cracked.

Ayame looked up. A tear had escaped Tiffani's eye.

The next thing Tiffani knew, Ayame was hugging her tightly. His scent washed over her senses.

"Never again..." he promised.

"Ayame let go you know my policy on affection!" Tiffani yelled as a few more tears escaped.

He hugged her tighter.

"I love you." he said.

She clamped her eyes shut, shaking her head.

"I love you." he repeated.

"No.."

"I love you." he said a third time.

"Ayame you don't know me!" Tiffani said. Tiffani was blushing brightly.

"Ayame if you want hope don't rush me!" Tiffani said looking at Ayame with tear filled eyes.

"All I said was the truth. I never told you you had to say it back. I love you.." he said again.

Tiffani looked away.

"Those words only cause pain..." Tiffani whispered.

Ayame hugged her tighter if possible.

"Not when I say them. With all sincerity. I will never EVER hurt you." he whispered.

"I wasn't talking about hurting myself... you should know by now I can't say them back... so you would be the one getting hurt..." Tiffani said looking away.

"I don't care. By this time in my life I just don't care anymore." he said. He pushed her away violently.

"But if you wont give me a chance, fine!"

Tiffani fell to the ground. She didn't look at Ayame, she couldn't.

"F-fine... you have one chance... but if you make a mistake then there are no more chances and I'll work even harder on getting rid of the curse..." She said in a voice that would have been stern if it hadn't have cracked.

Ayame got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"You wont regret this."


	9. Chapter 9

"YAY! You finally decided to give him a chance! Good girl!" Veronica yelled handing Tiffani a piece of candy. Tiffani glared at Veronica but still took the candy.

"You don't have to treat me like a child..." Tiffani mumbled.

"Yes I do! But only because you are a spoiled brat!" Veronica cheered.

"Not a spoiled brat... cold blooded, cold hearted... maybe even a lazy bum but not a spoiled brat!" Tiffani mumbled.

"Hey have you two seen my publicist anywhere? I'm getting a little worried. She usually shows up by now.."

"Maybe she qu-" Tiffani was cut off by a knock on the door. Veronica just barely opened the door and her publicist burst in and was at Veronica's feet crying.

"Please please just give me the draft! I'm going to lose my job!" She begged. Veronica laughed and tossed it at her.

"Y-you were already done? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST GIVE IT TO ME EARLIER!" The publicist yelled.

"Because it wouldn't have been as fun." Veronica said as she pushed the publicist out the door.

"You're such a bitch!" Alysse laughed. Veronica winked.

"Bark."

"Well you too have fun acting like the animals you are! I'm going to go do more research to see if I can get this stupid curse lifted... or I might practice my magic... probably both..." Tiffani started to mumble.

Veronica punched the wall, making Shigure and Alysse jump.

"I can't believe you. Did you know that!" she yelled. Tiffani just looked at her. Veronica advanced.

"You are so... SELFISH!" she yelled, poking Tiffani in the chest, "All you do is whine whine whine about this curse and how it's impossible to solve and how love is a weapon and a weakness! I don't fucking understand why you can't just let things fall into place and actually care about someone for once!"

"Um... ok... well I guess I'll just go practice magic... I'll save the curse for a rainy day when I have nothing better to do..." Tiffani said with a sheepish smile. She wasn't in the mood to fight.

Veronica stomped up to her room and slammed the door.

"SCREW YOU!" she screamed.

"Why am I always the one who gets yelled at... I just feel bad for the other people who can't hug and stuff... and I'm not selfish... I feel bad for Ayame who is stuck with me..." Tiffani mumbled quietly.

"No you know what Tiffani I don't care!" Veronica called from her room. Don't ask how she heard her. Dog, remember?

Tiffani jumped. She had forgotten all about the dog hearing and it got her every time. She was a snake so instead of having good hearing she had an awesome sense of smell, lightning fast reflexes and can sense things in the dark that have heat. Tiffani decided to go out for a bit where Veronica wouldn't judge her.

Veronica growled, packing a bag. She was going to Shigure's tonight.

'That stupid snake pisses me off.' she thought, shoving pants into her bag. she finished packing and ran down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where'd she go?" she asked.

"Somewhere. What's the bag for?" said Alysse.

"Oh, Shigure I'm staying at your house tonight, kay?" Veronica said, looking at Shigure.

"Okay then, that works." he nodded.

'Hmm... I've walked quite a bit... I probably should check my surroundings before I get lost...' Tiffani thought, she would tend to get lost in her thoughts then lost in real life when she would go on a walk.

'hey isn't that... wow I did walk quite a ways that's Ayame's store... I guess I could drop by and say hi... maybe I should buy a dress, he seems to have great sewing skills... but I don't want anything revealing.' Tiffani thought to herself as she poked her head in the store to see if Ayame was there. She figured he was since there were lights on.

"Oh hello Veronica, you're staying the night again?" Tohru asked as she set the table for dinner. Veronica smiled and nodded.

"I guess I better set and extra spot, huh?" she asked, smiling.

"What's for dinner?" Kyo asked, jumping down the stairs.

"Sorry, all I could make was leak soup!" she said, frowning a little. Veronica cringed.

Tohru noticed this.

"You don't like leak soup either?" Kyo asked. Veronica shook her head in agreement.

"Oh I'm sorry! I could go and see if I could go buy something and make something else." Tohru offered.

"No it's alright I ate before I came here." Veronica lied through her teeth. Tohru smiled.

"Yeah and I'm not even hungry." Kyo lied.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked. Kyo nodded.

"Veronica I'm going to go see Hatori really quick, I should be back in an hour. Get to know the others better, kay?" Shigure said, poking his head through the door, smiling.

"Okay.." Veronica answered quietly, looking at the three teenagers at the table.

"So..." she said, looking down at the table.

"Is there a girl for the cat?" Tohru asked, tilting her head. Veronica looked up.

"Yeah, but she literally JUST turned ten. The only animal that doesn't have a partner is the rat." Veronica said.

"Why is that?" Yuki interjected.

"I dunno. Personally I don't care. According to the story, it just seems like the rat is a dick." she shrugged. Kyo laughed.

"That's not nice..." Tohru said. Veronica just playfully shoved her.

"Don't worry I'm not the meanest person in the family... if you want to know who she is go ask Ayame who he was paired with." Veronica scoffed. Yuki perked up.

"I think he deserves what he gets." Yuki mumbled.

"Says the boy who gets no one." Kyo laughed.

"Geez I was right. The little rat is touchy! You're a little mean to Aaya, dontcha think?"

"No." he answered plainly, filling his mouth with leak soup. Veronica made a disgusted face.


	11. Chapter 11

When dinner was over, Veronica groaned and clutched her stomach. Kyo was the only one in the room at the time.

"I know how you feel." he said, laughing a bit. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Come on, get up. I'll get you something." he said. Veronica got up, her stomach groaning.

"Here's some ginger root... I hope it calms your stomach." Kyo said.

"So what is that girl like? Even though she is only ten I still think I have the right to know."

Veronica smiled.

"She's... she's... hmm... she's.. one of a kind..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, a little frustrated with her answer.

"She's someone you can't really explain. You'd have to meet her." she shrugged.

"I hope to god she isn't like Kagura." Kyo mumbled. Veronica laughed even though she didn't know Kagura.

"DON'T LAUGH! If you knew Kagura you'd feel bad for me!" Kyo yelled.

"Awww I'm sowwwwwy Kyo!" Veronica said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey what are you-!"

"I wanna see you as a kitty!"

But Kyo didn't change.

"What the.." Veronica said. She let go of him, then hugged him again. Nothing happened. She had Tohru hug him. He changed. When he changed back, she got a nice look, let him get dressed, them she hugged him again.

"HAVEN'T WE ALREADY SETTLED THAT WHEN YOU HUG ME I DON'T CHANGE!" he said, finally flipping out.

"Hmm... I guess I'm going to have to test this... I always thought we could only hug our animal... but I guess we can hug any of the animals..." Veronica thought out loud.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo yelled. Veronica just ignored him and went back to her own thoughts.

"What is all o the yelling about?" Yuki asked. But before anyone could answer, Veronica tackled him. He changed.

"Well what the heck!" Veronica stood, dropping the clothes in her hands.

"What the hell is going on? Why did he change and not I?" Kyo asked. Veronica shrugged. Yuki changed back and immediately got dressed, unpleased with the fact that he was just changed.

Veronica picked up her phone.


	12. Chapter 12

When dinner was over, Veronica groaned and clutched her stomach. Kyo was the only one in the room at the time.

"I know how you feel." he said, laughing a bit. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Come on, get up. I'll get you something." he said. Veronica got up, her stomach groaning.

"Here's some ginger root... I hope it calms your stomach." Kyo said.

"So what is that girl like? Even though she is only ten I still think I have the right to know."

Veronica smiled.

"She's... she's... hmm... she's.. one of a kind..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked, a little frustrated with her answer.

"She's someone you can't really explain. You'd have to meet her." she shrugged.

"I hope to god she isn't like Kagura." Kyo mumbled. Veronica laughed even though she didn't know Kagura.

"DON'T LAUGH! If you knew Kagura you'd feel bad for me!" Kyo yelled.

"Awww I'm sowwwwwy Kyo!" Veronica said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey what are you-!"

"I wanna see you as a kitty!"

But Kyo didn't change.

"What the.." Veronica said. She let go of him, then hugged him again. Nothing happened. She had Tohru hug him. He changed. When he changed back, she got a nice look, let him get dressed, them she hugged him again.

"HAVEN'T WE ALREADY SETTLED THAT WHEN YOU HUG ME I DON'T CHANGE!" he said, finally flipping out.

"Hmm... I guess I'm going to have to test this... I always thought we could only hug our animal... but I guess we can hug any of the animals..." Veronica thought out loud.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo yelled. Veronica just ignored him and went back to her own thoughts.

"What is all o the yelling about?" Yuki asked. But before anyone could answer, Veronica tackled him. He changed.

"Well what the heck!" Veronica stood, dropping the clothes in her hands.

"What the hell is going on? Why did he change and not I?" Kyo asked. Veronica shrugged. Yuki changed back and immediately got dressed, unpleased with the fact that he was just changed.

Veronica picked up her phone.


End file.
